<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una vida diferente by IsabellySly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353966">Una vida diferente</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly'>IsabellySly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey Arnold!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué hubiera pasado si la escuela hubiera llamado a Servicios infantiles ese día que Helga llego llena de lodo y sin almuerzo? ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida? Vamos a descubrirlo en esta viñeta de 1,000 palabras, que va dedicado especialmente a Jess y entra en el "Amigo secreto virtual"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una vida diferente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess/gifts">Jess</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este es un regalo especial que entra en el "Amigo secreto virtual" organizado por Tsukasa Gery Tsukuyomi. Cada uno tenia que entregar un regalo (imagen, stickers, o lo que fuera) según un personaje favorito. Yo vengo entregando este fic a Jess, su personaje favorito es Helga Pataki, espero te guste, lo hice con mucho amor y cariño.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helga había llegado llena de lodo, mojada, pero con una gran sonrisa, ese pequeño niño rubio la había protegido un poco de la lluvia. Ahora esperaba afuera de la oficina del director, sus pies colgaban de la banca.</p><p>Ella no sabía lo que pasaba, un rato después llegaba una señorita con traje morado (saco y falda), cabello corto y castaño oscuro, con aretes y collar azul, había hablado con ella y le decía que si sabía dónde vivía, al parecer los papeles de su ingreso al preescolar no estaban completos. La señorita la había llevado a su casa, con las instrucciones de Helga, una vez afuera llegaban más señores, Helga en los brazos de la señorita solo veía como inspeccionaban su hogar.</p><p>Después de un tiempo la habían llevado a un orfanato, los niños jugaban y se divertían, ella no sabía que pasaba, solo quería volver a ver a ese niño rubio, además estaba tranquila, porque ya no tenía que buscar comida o gritar por atención, las jovencitas y jóvenes la atendían, comía tres veces al día y podía pedir una fruta entre comidas, después de unos meses y con la ayuda de los niños grandes, entendió que se quedaría ahí por siempre hasta que unos padres la adoptarán, eso quería decir que ante las leyes de los adultos ella sería su hija.</p><p>– ¿Qué les pasó a mis papás? – preguntó una vez</p><p>– No volverás a verlos, al menos eso me dijeron cuando vi a mis papis en pintura roja.</p><p>Los meses seguían pasando, Helga vio un calendario y se dio cuenta que era su cumpleaños.</p><p>– Hey, recuerdo esta fecha, creo que es mi cumpleaños, Olga la marco en el calendario de casa.</p><p>De pronto todos los niños comenzaron a gritar que era el cumpleaños de Helga, comenzaron a adornar con globos y Helga se vio sentada frente a un pastel enorme de chocolate, era la primera vez (que ella recordara) comía pastel, desde ahí fue su preferido.</p><p>El día de adopciones, muchos padres venían a ver a los niños, una pareja de rubios de inmediato se intereso en Helga, ellos no podían tener hijos, rápidamente se enamoraron de la niña de dos coletas y vestido rosa. Partieron con todos los papeles y a la edad de 5 años y medio, Helga ya formaba parte de una familia, la consentían mucho, para cuando entro a la primaria tuvo que mudarse a otro estado.</p><p>Helga creció como una niña que adoraba algunos juegos "masculinos" como el béisbol y la lucha libre, pero su pasión eran los poemas, recitar y el ballet, su madre la alentaba en todo lo que ella le gustaba, siempre la acompañaba a sus juegos de béisbol donde Helga bateaba, la acompañaba a sus recitales de Ballet y le contrato un profesor para perfeccionar su escritura y pulirla, su padre se perdía de varias presentaciones por su extenso trabajo, pero siempre veía atento a las grabaciones que hacia la madre, preguntaba a Helga toda su experiencia.</p><p>Cuando Helga cumplió diez años, una noticia vino a tambalear su mundo, su madre estaba embarazada, sus padres estaban tan emocionados, un milagro había pasado, Helga tan sentimental, pero ruda en el fondo, se fue a su balcón, se sentó en una esquina oculta y por primera vez en años, se sintió sola recordó a ese niño rubio que le tendió su sombrilla y deseo que el estuviera ahí. Sus padres la encontraron después de muchas horas y con restos de lagrimas secas, ambos se quedaron hasta que ella despertara, hablando con ella y diciéndole que ella siempre seria su niña, que ella ahora compartiría amor, pero no por eso recibiría menos si no al contrario.</p><p>Tuvieron un varón, la pequeña Helga de 11 años se sintió completa, sus miedos fueron malos y ahora era todo aun mejor. Su vida era perfecta.</p><p>A los 16 años tenían que mudarse de nuevo a donde esa hermosa historia había comenzado, Helga nuevamente tenía miedo ¿Qué tal que se encontraba con sus padres? ¿Y si veía a su hermana? No estaba lista para ello, pero nuevamente tuvo a sus padres para apoyarla, a su pequeño hermano de 5 años que la defendería contra todo, prometiendo que pondría polvos pica pica a cualquiera que se metiera con ella. Y con la cara en alto volvió, era un nuevo comienzo y no tenia que tener miedo al pasado, ella sabia luchar, era una bailarina, sabia jugar béisbol, lo era todo.</p><p>Entrando a su nueva escuela vio mucha gente nueva, gente que toda su vida había crecido en el mismo lugar y aunque ella había nacido ahí, no conocía a nadie. No importaba, entraría segura y sin miedos, ella era Helga Geraldine White. Y así fue, Helga se presento como Geraldine, para un nuevo comienzo es bueno cambiar un poco, se destaco en los equipos de lucha y gimnasia artística, ya que, al no haber ballet, no quería perder su elasticidad, al ser nueva llamó la atención, pero supo ser humilde y sobre todo defenderse si algún chico o chica quería pasarse con ella.</p><p>Después de unos meses, conoció a un chico rubio con gorrita azul, este intento coquetearle, intento llamar su atención, pero para ella no había nadie en su vida, más que su familia, sus pasiones y ella misma, este chico siguió insistiendo, hasta que colmo su paciencia y Helga acepto salir con él. Se puso un ligero vestido rosa con zapatillas blancas de tacón bajo y un pequeño listón de diadema en su cabeza, el chico paso por ella hasta su casa.</p><p>– Luces muy hermosa.</p><p>– Gracias Arnold.</p><p>– Me gusta tu listón porque es rosa como tu ropa.</p><p>– ¿Qué?</p><p>– Nada... ammm ¿vamos? Iremos al cine y luego a comer algo, donde tú quieras – La había tomado de la mano y camino con ella hasta tomar un taxi, en el taxi, Helga recordó a ese niño con su impermeable amarillo y gorrita azul, le dijo las mismas palabras, lo había encontrado sin proponérselo. Su vida seria maravillosa ahora.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>